everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Theron Qoph
Theron Qoph is the son of Alphege's half-brother from the fairy tale Alphege, or the Green Monkey, appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. He is the younger cousin of Chloris Qoph. Info Name: Theron Qoph Age: 14 Parent's Story: Alphege, or the Green Monkey Royal or Rebel?: Royal Roommate: Isidore L'Orange Appearance: Average build, fair-skinned, above average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. Dresses mostly in blue, with blue shirt, jacket, and pants. Secret Heart's Desire: To feed the animals around the school. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty skilled with hunting. I try to be careful, though. It also seems ironic given my secret heart's desire, but I only hunt mean animals. I'm trying to cut down on hunting. Storybook Romance Status: Estelle Marin and I are going out. We get along so well. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I offered some food to a monkey while having lunch in the woods. Then I realized that there was a sign that said "do not feed the animals". Could be worse, though - students leave bread for the ducks during the winter and I think that's wrong (Apple White gave me a book on what to feed animals since she noticed that I feed them a lot). Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's fun to be around those animals. And Poppa Bear is such a nice guy. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy. I briefly had to take this class because I am the grandson of a fairy tale villain. I pulled out of it because of pressure from Dad - he feared that I would end up like my horrible grandmother. Best Friend Forever After: Marjani Nunda. She's into hunting too, and is more enthusiastic about it than I am. Also, my big cousin Chloris. Biography Hello there. My name is Theron Qoph. I come from a faraway land. My grandfather was a king who was married twice, with a son by each wife. My father was the son of his second wife. My grandmother was a cruel woman who did not like my uncle Alphege and tried to get rid of him. When Alphege disappeared, my grandfather died and my father became king. Thankfully he did not turn out like his mother. One day he found a green monkey and took it home. The governess and her daughter suspected it of being Alphege, and they washed it, it turned out they were right. And after that Alphege went to reclaim the throne. A few years after Alphege and Zayda married, Dad fell in love with a beautiful woman and took her as his wife. And that's how I came to be. I like being at Ever After High. I get to learn a lot of great things, and I made a friend in the form of my roommate Isidore L'Orange. Us two guys spend a lot of time together. I also am close with fellow hunter Marjani Nunda. I consider myself a Royal, though I am dating a Rebel. My older cousin Chloris is Alphege's daughter. The two of us get along great. Chloris protects me and makes sure I am safe. However, we are very different. Chloris is talkative, popular, and has an active social life. I am quiet and rather unpopular. One reason is because I take part in hunting like my father did. I mostly hunt animals that are mean, especially wolves - I admit, my most serious flaw is that I tend to judge animals by their cuteness. I'm very nice to cute animals. Chloris and Isidore call me out on it, but it's hard to get me to listen to them. I'm nice to cute animals by feeding them wherever I go. Sometimes when I go for lunch in the woods, I make sure to bring something extra for the animals. I try to be careful what to give them - like I've said before, I hate it when people feed ducks bread. Dad is very concerned about me. He knows that I like my Royal identity, but he thinks that I could be taken advantage of quite easily. There's another reason that I will detail in the next paragraph. I was well-known for having a lot of arguments with Cerise Hood. We have wildly differing opinions about wolves. She doesn't think that wolves are all bad, while I do. Then I found out that her father is Mr. Badwolf. When Cerise realized that I knew her secret, she feared that I would tell the whole school, knowing that we did not get along. I was unsure at first, but in the end I decided that I didn't want to ruin Cerise's reputation because it would make me look just as bad as my late grandmother - and Dad would have been furious at me if I acted like a bully. I talked to Dad about it, and he advised me to go to Cerise and make peace with her. I went to Cerise and promised that I would not tell anyone about her secret. (Full story about the incident coming soon!) Trivia *The name Theron means "hunter". *Theron is afraid of spiders. *Theron owns a pet squirrel named Peanut. Peanut loves Theron and he likes to climb in his hair. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Royals dating a rebel Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs